Already Gone
by Lila Blue394
Summary: She's ready to follow the path that her parents made, she ready to go out and make her mark on this world.


_**A/N: **__so I'm not lost, just been quiet for a while. So here is a sort of sequel to Dirt Road Anthem. I hope every one likes it!_

_**Summary:**__ Life is a runaway train, one that she is just itching to jump on, but even she couldn't foresee where the tracks of life would lead. _

_**Suggested Listening: **__Already Gone by Sugarland_

_**Characters: **__Sam, Clair Novak, MaryAnn, Ben Breadon_

* * *

><p><em>In my hand-me-down Mercury, ready to roll_

_She knew that I had to go/_

Sam knew this day was coming, don't ask him how, he just did. He knew that one day she would set out in this big world and make her mark; he just never thought it would go quite this way. He had always assumed she go to college, and marry that Lockwood boy. He always thought she would be happy and safe, that she would never have to face the same trails that her mother and father had to face. Guess he never really knew the daughter of his brother and his best friend. Their daughter, the child that was put into his care when Dean died, looked up at him with big expressive golden green eyes. Her mind was set, she was going off into the big unknown, she was going into battle. And no matter how much he raged, argued, pleaded, none of that was ever going to change her mind.

"Are you sure about this MaryAnn?" He asks her, as he sits at the kitchen table right across from her. For a moment, a mulish look crosses her features a look so much like her father, his heart clenches in his chest. "I'm sure uncle Sam, I'm good. Uncle Ric has been teaching me, I know as much as you do." she stands up and kisses his cheek, a whispered good-bye falling from her lips. She looks back at him when she reaches the door, its open and standing just beyond is another blond. "Take care of her for me Clair."

Clair Novak looses some of her Ice Queen exterior, and for a moment a true smile forms on her solemn features. She gives him a regal nod of her head, letting him know that she has MaryAnn's back. MaryAnn blows him a kiss, and with a soft click of the door shutting behind her, shuts him out of her life. There was no convincing her to stay, no argument to sway her to not leave her home. Because in the end she was already gone.

_/They say the first time won't ever last_

_But that didn't stop me, the first time he laughed/_

MaryAnn sat at the bar twirling her drink, holding the glass with the very tips of her fingers. Clair, her best friend, more like her sister these days scowled at her from under her bangs. If someone from her fathers past were to have walked up on them they would have sworn they looked like uncle Sammy and dad, but what would MaryAnn know of any of that. The only person MaryAnn knew from his past was Bobby, and he was in his twilight years. No small feat, most hunters don't live past thirty. She wondered lightly if that would be her and Clair's future, would they to die before their time would this life lead them to the grave. Probably.

She shouldn't be feeling so down in the dumps, but they were taking a break for a few days so Clair's wrist would have a chance to heal. And to be honest, well she was up to feeling a little morose. "Knock it off Forbes." Clair groused as she downed the last of her beer. "No." She ground out, she didn't want to. Childish, yes she was being very childish. Blame it on her genes. "Whatever." Clair said suddenly grinning, man she hated when that girl did that. "That's my seat." Murmured a deep voice just behind her, she squashed the need to spin around and see who had spoken. Choosing instead to say, "Really, sue me." that said she picked up her glass and downed the last few drops.

She heard a deep chuckle, presumably from the same person. This time she didn't squash the need to turn around, looking up at him her most fierce glare at the ready. However, all that stopped when she looked into his brown eyes. She felt the world stop, the bar faded away until it was just him and her. Brown eyes locking onto golden green, his hands moved slowly towards her as she stood up. Hands clamping down on her arms, sent wave after wave of electricity throughout her. Sparks set of little flames at her nerve endings, shooting through and raging almost out of control. "What the hell are you doing here?" He roared, at the same time she screeched, "You!" followed with jabbing her finger into his chest.

_/But his dark eyes dared me with danger_

_And sparks fly like flame to a paper/_

She was drunk that was the only plausible explanation she could come up with. The only thing that could explain just why she was here with him. As they danced chest to chest, her head resting on his shoulder, his hands locked behind her back. With a soft sigh, she wound her arms around his neck and wondered just what fate had in store for them. The last time she had seen Ben was on a wendigo hunt, she had nearly gotten him killed, consequently he managed to get her kidnapped by a nest of vampires. So they were even in that department, but every time she looked into those brown eyes…they just seemed to dare her. To do what she had no idea.

The wild fire that had rolled through her earlier at his touch was still there, still simmering beneath the surface. She was still smoldering, something she did not understand at all. No one not even Mason had managed to make her feel as alive as Ben did, with his swagger, his constant quirk of his lips. Ben was in the same league as her father had been; they were cut from the same cloth. They all were really, kinda what happens when this life falls on you like a brick building. The music came to a halt, and so did they. She looked up into his eyes feeling herself get lost in their depths, was this how momma felt every time she had looked into daddy's eyes? Did her heart stop every time she looked at him, did she just know that he was it for her?

"Are we the wrong place, wrong time kinda people?" she asks as couples walked off the dance floor, they were the only ones still standing there. Still locked in an embrace. "Do you want to be?" He asks instead of answering her, which always aggravated her tonight however, she just smiled. "No," She paused her tongue darting out to lick her lips; it didn't go unnoticed how he watched her. "I want to be the right time and the right place." He smiled at her, that crooked, devastatingly wonderful smile of his. He brushed away a lock of her hair that had fallen out of her ponytail, brushed it behind her ear, sending tingles throughout her body. "Then let's take that leap."

_/The last time I saw him, we packed up my things_

_And he smiled like the first time he told me his name/_

It couldn't have lasted, she told herself time and time again, as they packed up the last of her things in her hand-me-down Ford. Clair was waiting for her at a motel; she wanted to give them this time to say good-bye. Its for the best, it couldn't have lasted, telling herself that was getting her nowhere, but all worked up. He had to stay, his mom was sick and while she was sick, he couldn't leave. He couldn't leave, she couldn't stay, but she would if he asked all he had to do was ask. Mason had asked her to stay, before she left. No matter how much he had begged and pleaded with her she just couldn't do it. couldn't stop her life for him, she had to keep moving, but for Ben she would stay.

She looked up at him, and he had that smile playing on his lips. That smile she loved so much did battle with the sadness she saw lurking in the brown depths of his eyes. His hand came up to cup her cheek, she tried to smile she really did, but she failed miserably. "This isn't the end of us you know that?" it was said as a question, but with him she knew it to be a statement. They would find each other again, of that she was more than certain. "Come and find me." She challenged him, she saw fire burning in his eyes, she knew he had accepted the challenge. "I love you Ben Braeden." was on the tip of her tongue, but she knew that if she let those words fall from her lips there would be no turning back. She wouldn't subject them to that; they were the right time, right place kinda people. They would have their day.

_/In my hand-me-down Mercury_

_Life is a runaway train you can't wait to jump on/_

"We can stay," Clair said as she looked steadily out the windshield, MaryAnn had stopped the little hand-me-down Ford just at the "Now Leaving Cicero, Illinois" sign. Ultimately, she knew just what her friend- well more like sister- would say. The truth of the matter was, no matter how much those two loved each other, of that, she had no doubt, and it didn't really matter in the end. In that convoluted mind that is MaryAnn's head, she was already gone. Still she didn't regret her question it needed to be asked. Mustering up as much daring as she could she cast a glance at the all too quiet blonde, tears tracked their way down all too pale cheeks. MaryAnn had her fingers pressed to her lips, almost as if she was trying to pretend his lips were still pressed there.

This was all so messed up, whoever said love was easy needed to be shot. Love had to be the hardest thing a person could live through, it could cut you up on the inside leaving you bleeding from wounds no one can see. It left you vulnerable, Clair didn't like being vulnerable. MaryAnn was a little more open to it than she was, but that was okay that's just how they ticked. "No," Came her friends soft reply, she could feel the girl beside her mentally girding herself to put the car back in drive. "I'll see him again; this isn't the last of us." Of that, Clair held no doubt, MaryAnn had told her about the challenge she had issued. And knowing Ben like Clair did, it was only a matter of time before he picked up the gauntlet.

_/Hangout, make lots of noise_

_And layout late with a boy_

_Make the mistakes that she made_

_Life is a runaway train/_

Life is a lot like a runaway train, all you have to do is have the balls enough to jump on and ride it out. She was the daughter of Caroline Forbes and Dean Winchester, she wanted to live life, she wanted to experience love, she wanted to make mistakes. The fact that she had her best friend beside made life all that much more interesting. Sighing she looked out the windshield, making sure Clair was still inside the store. Satisfied that she still had time she reached back and grabbed her purse, rummaging around until she found her wallet, she opened it. Hidden in a secret compartment was a picture of him, the one man who still held her heart, even after two years of missing him.

She had known that momma and daddy had gone years at a time without seeing each other, but that only seemed to strength the bond between them. Could the same be said about her and Ben, did he even now reach into his own wallet and pull out a picture of him? Running her fingers over the glossy photo, his brown eyes staring out at her, dancing with that fire that dared him to love her back. He was always doing that, always daring her to go beyond her comfort zone. Only with him, had she ever been able to do that. Wiping away a few stray tears, she put the picture away. Right time, right place, she reminded herself. Until then she had a life to live, until then she had fugly's to kill. He would find her, of that, she was more than sure. It was only a matter of time. In the mean time she was already gone, already traveling down that long black road. And into a future that was hazy at best.

_**/The End/**_


End file.
